True Boyfriend
by Wizard-Demigod-Narnian
Summary: Ron finds a parchmant Hermione left behind...


It was a dark and stormy night. 4 teenagers were sitting in the common room. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Herminoe were doing thier homework, well, Hermione and Ginny were. Ron and Harry were talking about Quiddich.

"All I'm saying is I wonder how they know when the Seeker catchs the snitch." Ron says.

"Whatever Ron." Harry said.

"Well, I'm finished, I'm going to go to bed. Night guys." Hermione said packing up her homework.

"Same here." Ginny said. Coping what Hermione did.

"Night" Harry and Ron said. Ron saw something on the seat next to him, where Hermione was sitting a minute ago.

"Hey, Harry, Hermione forgot something."

"Hermione? Hermione Granger? _Our_ Hermione? Forget something? The world is ending." Harry said.

"I know, it seems silly. But, its in the same spot where Hermione was." Ron said. He picked it up. It was a piece of parchment, neatly folded. And on the front, were the words:

_How To Be A True Boyfriend._

"'How To Be A True Boyfriend.'" Ron read out lound.

** "**What?" Harry said as he got up and sat in the spot where Ginny had been, which was on the other side of Ron. "Why would Hermione be carrying something like that?"

"I don't know, mate. But, I have to say, I want to see whats inside." Said Ron

"So do I, Ron, but its Hermione's. We can't just read it." Harry said.

"Harry, listen to yourself, you sound like Percy." Ron said. He chuckled lightly as Harry's eyes went wide.

"You only want to read so you can make a move on Hermione."

"Your right" Ron said

"And don't go an- I'm right?"

"Yes, Harry. Your right. The only reason I want to open it is so I can make a move on Hermione." Ron said

"If you want to read it go ahead. I'm going to sleep. Night." Harry said, getting up and going towards the staircase.

"Night." Ron called to him. He opened the parchment and read:

_1) When she walks away from you mad  
Follow her._

_2) When she stares at your mouth  
Kiss her. _

_3) When she pushes you or hits you  
Grab her and dont let go._

_4) When she starts cussing at you  
Kiss her and tell her you love her. _

_5) When shes quiet  
Ask her whats wrong. _

_6) When she ignores you  
Give her your attention. _

_7) When she pulls away  
Pull her back. _

_8) When you see her at her worst  
Tell her she's beautiful. _

_9) When you see her start crying  
Just hold her and dont say a word. _

_10) When you see her walking  
Sneak up and hug her waist from behind. _

_11) When shes scared  
Protect her. _

_12) When she lay's her head on your shoulder  
Tilt her head up and kiss her. _

_13) When she steals your favorite hat  
Let her keep it and sleep with it for a night._

_14) When she teases you  
Tease her back and make her laugh. _

_15) When she doesnt answer for a long time  
reassure her that everything is okay. _

_16) When she looks at you with doubt  
Back yourself up. _

_17) When she grabs at your hands  
Hold her's and play with her fingers. _

_18) When she bumps into you  
bump into her back and make her laugh. _

_19) When she tells you a secret  
keep it safe and untold. _

_20) When she looks at you in your eyes  
dont look away until she does. _

_21) When she says its over  
she still wants you to be hers. _

**The Next Morning**

"So, Ron, did you read the parchment?" Harry asked Ron as they were waiting for Hermione to go down to breakfest.

"Yes. And it was pure gold Harry." Ron said.

"If you say so. Look here she is. Moring." Harry said.

"Morning. Whats wrong with you Ron?" She asked. Ron had a dazed expreshion on his face. And he was deep in thought. Ron didn't notice what was going on till Harry elbowed him in the rids.

"Ow. Oh, Moring Hermione." Ron said.

"Moring. Are you ok?" She asked.

"Never better. I was just deep in thought. Thats all."

"You? Deep in thought? Who are you and what have you done with my emotinal teaspoon Ronald Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"I killed him." Ron said. "My name is not important, but, my next part of my mission is to go and get some food in my stomach before I die, so lets go!"

"Thats the Ron we know and love." Hermione said.

"Hermione, thats not Ron. Who ever he is killed him rememeber?" Harry said with a goffy smile.

"Thats right." Hermione said.

"No, really guys, I'm hungry." Ron said.

"You are always hungry." Hermione said with an eye roll.

"So?" At that moment there was a growl form Hermione's stomach. "And, it looks or sounds, like I'm not the only one." Ron said with a smile.

"Lets just go." Hermione said.

**Later, with Ginny and Hermione at the library.**

"I just don't know Hermione." Ginny was saying. "You left behind the parchment right?"

"Right. And he wasn't showing any sign that he read it." Hermione said.

"Why must my brother be a git?" Ginny said.

"Which one?" Hermione asked.

"All of them." Ginny said and Hermione laughed.

"I agree, they are gits." Hermione said. Ginny nodded.

"Whos a git?" Ron asked. He and Harry must have walked in.

"My brothers." Ginny said. Harry laughed.

"I'm not included right?" Ron asked.

"Oh, you are." Ron was suprised at who answered. It wasn't Ginny, but Hermione.

"What?" Ron asked. Hermione got up.

"You heared me. You. Are. A. Git. I don't want to talk to you ever again Weasley!" And with that, Hermione pushed passed him and left the library. Tip number 1: _When she walks away from you mad, Follow her. _So, Ron followed her.

"Hermione. Wait up. Hermione!" He called to her. Hermione stopped and waited for Ron.

"Why should I? I meant every word I said." Hermione said when Ron was close enough to hear her.

"Hermione, I know that I am a git. But, thats no reason for you to not talk to me." Ron said as he reached her.

"Yes, it is." Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, its not, Hermione, we have know each other a long time, if the reason as to why you don't want to talk to me was because I'm a git, which I am, we wouldn't be best friends." Ron said. Hermione looked him in the eye. _20) When she looks at you in your eyes, dont look away until she does. _"Now tell me, whats the real reason."

"It involves you being a git." Hermione started. "Look, Ron, this isn't easy for me to say."

"Hermione, just say it. I don't think it will change the fact that we are best friends." Ron said not breaking eye contact.

"Yes, Ron, it will." Hermione said breaking the eye contact and looking down.

"Hermione, trust me, we will still be best friends. We will get throw this. Just tell me. Please."

"Fine. Ron, like you said, we have been friends along time. Sure, we fight," Hermione had started crying. _9) When you see her start crying, Just hold her and dont say a word. _Ron stepped forward and put his arms her. Pulling her into a hug. "but we make it throw those. Some by ourself and others with the people who care about us. But, what I'm trying to say is Ron, I think I love you." Hermione had stoped crying. She pulled away. _7) When she pulls away, Pull her back. _Ron pulled her closer. Not letting go.

"Hermione, I love you too." Ron wispered into her ear. She shoke her head.

"No, you don't not the way I love you. God damnit! Why the bloody hell did I EVER let myself fall in love with you! I should I have just let that damn troll kill me! Wait, its not my fault. Its your! Its you fault Ronald! Why the hell did you just have to have such amazing blue eyes? Why did you have to have that god damned smile that makes me fall futhier in love with you every time I see it?" Hermione was going on and on. Swearing at Ron. _4) When she starts cussing at you, Kiss her and tell her you love her. _Ron really wanted to, but it was to dangerous. He noticed that, even thow she was telling him off she was staring at his lips. _2) When she stares at your mouth, Kiss her. _Ron made up his mind. He pulled her closer.

"Ronald, what the h-" She was cut off by Rons lips on hers. After she got over the shock, which olny lasted a moment, she closed her eyes and kissed him back. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, and his went around her waist. Ron pulled away.

"Hermione, I love you. And in the way that you love me."

**Many weeks later**

Ron saw Hermione walking down the staris from her dormatory and into the comman room, over to the port hole. _10) When you see her walking, Sneak up and hug her waist from behind. _

"I'll be right back." Ron said to his room mates. Ron got up, snuck up behind Hermione, and wrapped my arms around her waist, making her jump.

"Ron, you scared me." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I can tell from the way you jumped." Ron said smirking at her. Hermione put her head on his shoulder. _12) When she lay's her head on your shoulder, Tilt her head up and kiss her. _Ron tilted Hermione's head up and kissed her. She pulled away.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I noticed that my favorite shirt was stolen from me." _13) When she steals your favorite hat, Let her keep it and sleep with it for a night._ Well, its not a hat.

"Rally?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. And I was wondering if you have it."

"Ron, how dare you think I toke your shirt."

"Did you?" Ron asked.

"Maybe."

"Hermione."

"Yes. Ok, fine I have it. I supose you want it back."

"Why did you take?"

"'Cause it smells like you. And I want to wear it at night."

"So, you toke my shirt to sleep in?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Hermione said blushing. Ron laughed. "You want it back right?"

"No, its ok. You can keep it."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Thanks!" Hermione said as she kissed him.  
"You welcome." Ron said.

"Um, Ron?"

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Its about Harry."

"What about Harry?"

"Hes going to ask Ginny out."

"Its about bloody time!" Ron said. Hermione looked up in shock, than relized that Ron was looking in the direction of the port hole. Hermione looked. She saw Harry and Ginny, walking towards them hand in hand.

"Harry, Hermione, you guy are coming to the Burrow over summer right?" Ron asked.

"Is it possible that I can just go right to the Burrow?" Harry asked.

"Sure! I'm sure Mum and Dad won't mind." Ginny said.

"I was kidding, Gin. But, I'm sure that the Dursley's won't mind if I don't come home. Now that I think about, I'm sure they would throw a party" Harry said.

"So, all we have to do is write to my Mum." Ginny said.

"I'll do it." Hermione said.

"I was going to but ok." Ron said.

"I'll get right on that than." And with that Hermione went to wright to Ron's mother.

**3 weeks before the end of the year.**

"Hey, Ron, isin't that your owl?" Seamus asked. Pointing at the owl that had just came in.

"Yeah. Thanks Seamus." Ron said. But, he didn't get up.

"Ron, aren't you going to get the letter?" Ginny asked.

"I would, but I can't feel my legs." Ron said. It was true. Hermione was sitting on the couch with Ron, her head was in Ron's lap.

"Don't look at me." Ginny said

"I'm not gitting it." Said Harry.

"Fine. I'l get it." Hermione said. Hermione got up and walked over to the owl.

"Don't let him bite you Hermione!" Harry called.

"I won't Harry, don't worry." Hermione called back to him. She had started to remove the letter from Pig's leg. Pig looked at Hermione with a crooked head.

"Pig! No!" Ron called. Causing Hermione to jump.

"What was that for Ron?" Hermione asked, once she got back to her seat, next to Ron.

"Pig was giving you that look he makes when hes going to bite someone." Ron said.

"Oh, I see. Thanks." Hermione said.

"Whos the letter from?" Harry asked.

"Let me look." Ron said. He reached over to take the letter from Hermione.

"Nope. If I got it, I'm going to read it first." Hermione said.

"Fine." Ginny said.

" '_Dear Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione,_

_ Plans for Harry to come right to the Burrow are all set. As for you to Hermione. Mr. Weasley and I will come tp pick the four of you up from the train. Have a good last few weeks at Hogwarts._

_ Love,_

_ Mrs, Weasley' _ Wait, me to?" Hermione said

"I guess so." Ron said.


End file.
